


can i lay by your side

by KuroNeko414



Series: caesura [6]
Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, and them running their fingers through your hair, based on a reddit post screenshot on twt, eddy having gay panic?, is having your head laid on your best friend's chest, platonic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNeko414/pseuds/KuroNeko414
Summary: Brett lets Eddy lay on his chest and Eddy promptly loses his mind.posted on twitter Jan 18 2021
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: caesura [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932196
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	can i lay by your side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiwiSins (IetjeSiobhan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IetjeSiobhan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reddit relationship advice post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/745755) by anonymous. 



  
Eddy hummed and leaned back, nintendo switch in hand. His head landed on something soft but firm, and oh it's Brett. "Oh, sorry." Eddy made to get up but a hand stopped him. "It's fine, dude," and Brett guided Eddy back to lay on his chest.

What the hell. What in the name of ling ling is happening?? Is this just a normal friend thing? Brett doesn't seem too bothered by it, Eddy just needs to calm down. Yeah just focus on the little animal villagers and the soothing music and dammit another bass. Ew.

  
Yeah this is totally cool, not overthinking this whatsoever, it's just a normal thing friends do right? Girls do this with their friends too, it's perfectly normal!

  
Eddy's head is not calming down at all.

  
Soft fingers ran through Eddy's hair in a repeated motion, like a cat getting pet and holy crap that feels so good. What is Brett even doing, like damn. Eddy wants to lean back, press into the soft and inviting touch, but would that be weird? Is that gay? Eddy knows that affection between friends is a thing, this is fine, but ksdgasdgafj what the hell.

Just two bros on the couch, in dim lighting, no feet apart because we're very close friends. Yes exactly. Brett's his best friend this is fine, it's fine, _it's fine._

  
They stayed there for another hour, Brett showing memes to Eddy on instagram every now and then, hand still in Eddy's hair, Eddy chuckling at whatever Brett has to show, trying not to show his discontent at the lack of motion. And when Brett settles back again, fingers running through Eddy's hair, Eddy feels content again.

  
Brett patted Eddy's cheek, and Eddy kinda wished that he'd just keep it there, but Brett's telling him to brush his teeth and got up.

Eddy hopes they'd get to do this again some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick thing i wrote based on a tweet i saw on my tl
> 
> check out the art i made when figuring out the scene i was trying to portray  
> https://twitter.com/twosetmerp/status/1351355661481725953?s=20
> 
> follow me there too if you want! i mostly just lurk but i interact whenever anyone interacts with me!


End file.
